Capodanno
by LittleShasa
Summary: Un anno di pace, tanta speranza e tanto amore...


Era la notte del nostro sedicesimo Capodanno. Il cielo era stranamente chiaro e osservavamo il cielo, i fiocchi di neve scendere lenti e inarrestabili. Era incredibile poter godere finalmente di un po' di pace. Niente più guerra, niente più vittime innocenti, niente più barbari massacri. Eppure eravamo soli, con il nostro bagaglio di dubbi, di memorie. Avevamo dimenticato il significato della speranza. La guerra aveva stroncato molte vite, non avevamo avuto nessuna garanzia per poter essere certi di arrivare alla fine. Così, pian piano, lentamente, la visione di un cammino si era oscurata, concentrata invece su un faticoso presente. Ma allora cos'era che mi aveva spinto avanti, cosa?? La speranza di riscattarmi dal mio passato? L'ideale di pace che andavamo propugnando a suon di colpi di metallo? No, non riuscivo a capire. Anche in quel momento, lì con te, il mio cuore non trovava pace, batteva insistentemente, furiosamente. Mi voltai con l'intenzione di rivolgerti la parola, ma quel cuore che batteva così velocemente saltò un battito nel vederti così.sereno. Il capo alzato verso il cielo, gli occhi fissi nella vastità dell'oceano scuro sopra di noi.forse era una visione troppo bella per il mio cuore oscurato dalla guerra. I capelli ti coprivano gli occhi, quelle tue iridi di un blu tanto intenso che meritavano di essere ammirate all'intensa luce del sole, non di essere nascoste dalla foschia di quella notte senza fine. Non riuscii a trattenermi dallo scostarti una ciocca dei tuoi capelli di seta. Ti presi di sorpresa, lo capii dal tuo sguardo, dal moto repentino con cui la tua testa si voltò verso di me. Una sensazione strana mi attanagliò lo stomaco nel vederti così. Una rivelazione lampeggiò nella mia mente, chiara come nient'altro prima nella mia vita. Ti amavo. E il mio amore per te era così grande, così sconfinato che anche se avevo superarlo battaglie su battaglie per te, avrei dato la vita in quell'istante per regalarti un futuro felice. Era intensa, era quasi fisicamente doloroso, tanto da togliermi il respiro, quell'emozione. Non mi accorsi che stavo piangendo fino a quando una tua mano mi sfiorò il viso per asciugare le lacrime che scendevano copiose. Ora nei tuoi occhi era dipinta sorpresa, di nuovo, e brillavano, potevo vederlo chiaramente. Eri tu tutto ciò che mi importava nella vita. Non importava se lo avresti accettato o no, sarebbe rimasto eternamente dentro di me e non vi avrei rinunciato più, ora che avevo capito che il mio amore mi aveva tenuto vivo fino ad allora. La tua voce ruppe il silenzio e le tue parole risuonarono nell'aria come note di una preziosa sinfonia: "Se i tuoi occhi sono lo specchio della tua anima, allora ti prego, fammela conoscere." Questa volta fu il mio turno di essere sorpreso. Non ero io quello che doveva fantasticare di amori impossibili, sofferenze di sentimenti non corrisposti ecc.? Sul tuo volto si dipinse un sorriso tenero, dolce, sconosciuti a quella bocca che doveva essere così velluta. Fui preso improvvisamente dall'imbarazzo e mi allontanai, nascondendo le sensazioni strane che avevi evocato in me. Andai a sedermi in un angolino di quel fazzoletto di terra, incurante della neve, incurante dell'acqua. Sentii qualcosa di morbido sfiorarmi il braccio. Era il ricetto che avevamo accolto in casa pochi giorni prima. Non aveva un nome, era solo un povero micio solo e affamato di affetto, quello che ero stato io prima di essere accolto alla chiesa Maxwell. Forse era per quello che lo sentivo così vicino, perché apprezzavo la sua compagnia. Lo presi in braccio dolcemente e cominciai ad accarezzarlo, a lisciargli il pelo morbido tra le orecchie. Presto sentii un'altra presenza, la tua. Rabbrividii involontariamente, e un braccio giunse a circondarmi le spalle. Alla ricerca di calore umano mi strinsi maggiormente a te. Alzai il viso per vedere il tuo viso, per ammirare da vicino i tuoi occhi blu cobalto, e trovai che la cosa più vicina in quel momento erano le tue labbra di fragola. Non furono che secondi, e poi più niente ci separò. Le tue labbra furono sulle mie, e quel Capodanno non furono più spese parole. 


End file.
